Let Me Go
by Valhova
Summary: [Slash, Harry x Draco] Draco quiere irse, pero Harry tiene que ayudarle. Advertencia: Depresión, dolor y eutanasia.


**Let** **Me Go**

by **Raquel**

Aquella última noche sólo dio vueltas inquietas en el incómodo sofá. La almohada había terminado en algún lugar del suelo –quizás él mismo la había lanzado, aunque no lograba recordarlo con claridad- y la delgada sábana se había convertido con el lento transcurrir de las horas en un amasijo de tela entre sus piernas.

Giró una vez más, perdiendo todo rastro de paciencia. Estaba seguro que no podría dormir, pero al menos le hubiese gustado descansar un poco. Sin embargo, era evidente que no iba a lograrlo. En medio de un suspiro desesperado, Harry se preguntó si algún día podría dormir de nuevo. Si la respuesta dependía de una conciencia tranquila –y Harry _sabía_ que así era- no creía que fuera posible. Nunca más.

Podía escuchar los jadeos temblorosos de Draco en la cama contigua al sofá. Era una de esas camas alta, con armazón de hierro, que usaban en los hospitales. Harry se vio en la necesidad de alquilarla cuando el rubio vio limitado sus movimientos y ya no pudo levantarse por sus propios medios para comer. El colchón era ortopédico y tenía una cubierta de plástico que protegía la capa inferior de tela en aquellos casos cuando Draco ya no controlara sus esfínteres. Su condición había alcanzado esa etapa hacía un mes, y desde entonces la enfermera había comenzada a usar pañales desechables especiales para pacientes en estado terminal. Durante aquellos días también habían llegado la máquina que monitoreaba sus signos vitales y el suero. El suero que le mantenía con vida ahora que ya no podía comer.

En medio del silencio de esa madrugada, Harry se quedó escuchando el latir del corazón de Draco a través de aquella máquina infernal. La sensación que le producía el constante sonido artificial de sus palpitaciones no era agradable. Harry lo odiaba. Deseaba regresar a los días en que simplemente se recostaba sobre aquel pecho hermoso, sólo para escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Eran latidos tan fuertes que se sentían claramente a través de su piel suave... Eran latidos tan llenos de vida y salud…

Ya nada quedaba de esos días.

Sólo recuerdos.

Y Harry no sabía si podría vivir con sus recuerdos después de ese día.

Su habitación se había convertido en una imitación de hospital; su enorme cama con doseles, sus muebles, todo se había ido, dejando aquella cama metálica y el sofá que usaba para recostarse durante las noches con la intensión de estar cerca de su pareja.

_Su_ Draco también se había ido.

Lentamente, quizás, pero lo había hecho. El cáncer le había robado pedazos de vida y salud, sin que ningún médico o tratamiento pudiera impedirlo. Día a día, semana a semana, mes a mes. La enfermedad le había quitado la alegría, su risa, su hermoso cabello platinado, sus ganas de comer, sus ganas de _vivir_. Y Harry no había podido darle más que su apoyo incondicional y su amor durante todo aquel tiempo.

Mientras le veía consumirse, desaparecer, perder kilos…

Draco ya sólo pesaba cuarenta kilos, estaba calvo y su rostro se había convertido en piel pálida y ojos vacíos y oscuros carentes de vida.

Harry se puso en pie. Debía ser alrededor de las cuatro o cinco de la mañana, pues aun no amanecía. En medio de la oscuridad y el silencio –sólo roto por el sonido de la máquina- Harry se aproximó al que fue su pareja durante más de diez años. Sus pies descalzos no advertían de su proximidad. El moreno se acercó lentamente, con un sentimiento cercano al pánico recorriéndole las venas. Se sentía tan _frío_…

No sabía si iba a poder hacerlo.

Oh, Dios.

_No sabía si iba a poder hacerlo…_

Se dejó caer en la silla a su lado, su cuerpo tembloroso ahora.

Su respiración agitada.

Durante un instante pensó en levantarse e ir corriendo a la cocina. Era tan temprano aun… Había mucho tiempo. Hoy era el día libre de la enfermera y estaba seguro que nadie les haría una visita. No era como si Draco tuviera muchos seres queridos de todas formas; su padre estaba en prisión, su madre había muerto, y todos los que se decían sus amigos le habían abandonado mucho tiempo atrás, cuando el rubio comenzó a vivir con Harry. El único que quedaba era Severus, la única familia que Draco tenía. Pero el hombre estaba de viaje en esos momentos y no regresaría en un par de días. Su ausencia era una razón de peso para terminar con todo ese día. Había muy pocas posibilidades de que alguien llegara a impedirle cumplir con el pedido de Draco.

Sí, probablemente tenía tiempo de sobra para ir a la cocina y prepararse algún bocadillo. Un café también sería genial. Ellos tenían mucho tiempo para llevar a cabo _eso_. No es como si unos minutos más –un hora máximo- pudiera estropearlo todo¿cierto?

¿Cierto?

No importaba que no tuviera hambre –no había comido regularmente por días- y que probablemente terminaría vomitando el café. Había caído en un estado de pánico que le estaba resultando imposible controlar.

Iba a ponerse nuevamente en pie cuando la mano de Draco comenzó a levantarse. Todo movimiento y pensamiento del moreno quedó petrificado cuando observó aquello. Hacía mucho que no le veía moverse, y pensó rápidamente en cómo sería posible que lo hiciera. Su cuerpo había perdido todo rastro de energía.

Entonces Draco abrió sus ojos.

Harry jadeó en sorpresa cuando su mirada se clavó en la suya.

Sus irises aun eran grises y conservaban algún rastro de vida.

Había un dejo de reproche en su mirada y mortificación.

Pero también había amor.

Y _dolor_.

Las dosis de morfina habían subido hasta casi ser letales. _Casi_. Sin embargo, ya no eran capaces de combatir el dolor que le atormentaba constantemente. Un dolor sordo y permanente, que le hacía jadear y llorar muchas veces. Ya no quedaba mucho del muchacho orgulloso que antaño sabía muy bien cómo esconder sus emociones.

Harry comprendió el mensaje en su mirada y se apresuró a tomar su mano.

A pensar de su extrema debilidad, el rubio logró entrelazar sus dedos.

- Harry…

- Estoy aquí, cariño.

- Lo prometiste.

- Lo sé.

El moreno se aferró con fuerza a esa mano delgada y temblorosa. Iba a vomitar, estaba seguro que tendría que huir al baño en cualquier momento. No iba a soportar esa situación mucho más.

- Harry… lo prometiste…

- ¡Lo sé, maldita sea!

Harry se levantó con fuerza, sintiendo a la silla caer a su espalda; el sonido metálico que produjo retumbó en la habitación repentinamente en silencio. Draco ya no tenía fuerza para muchas cosas, mucho menos para entablar una discusión con el moreno.

Harry sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

_Lo sabía_.

Draco no tenía corazón para pedirle tal cosa de nuevo.

El dolor estaba presente todo el tiempo ahora. No se detenía ni por un instante, no le daba respiros, no le permitía descansar ni reponer fuerzas... Le desgarraba por dentro con una fuerza que jamás pensó un ser humano podría soportar… No al menos sin volverse loco o morir. El sólo hecho de levantar su mano había agotado el último gramo de energía que su cuerpo moribundo había tenido.

Y cuando Harry le dio la espalda para retirarse a aquel rincón oscuro de la habitación que habían compartido durante todo su vida de pareja, quiso con todas sus fuerzas echarse a llorar, a gritar, a suplicarle que volviera y le abrazara. El dolor de no tenerle a su lado estaba resultando ser más intenso al del mismo cáncer.

Pero comprendió en seguida que no iba a poder hacerlo.

Su cuerpo se negó a moverse; su mano cayó inerte a uno de sus costados.

El dolor arremetió con más fuerzas, mientras una lágrima solitaria se deslizaba por su pálida mejilla. Y si hubiera podido, probablemente habría gritado de agonía.

Harry estaba a punto de derrumbarse. Él, que siempre había sido un hombre admirado por su valentía y coraje, estaba a punto de caer de rodillas y comenzar a llorar como nunca lo hizo cuando era un niño.

Y eso era decir mucho, considerando el horror de infancia que le había tocado vivir.

Secó el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano, tratando de contener un sollozo lleno de dolor y desesperación. Llorar era un consuelo que no le estaba permitido tomar. Estaba siendo un bastardo con Draco, un maldito egoísta. Sabía cuánto estaba sufriendo el rubio, y cuánto le había costado pedirle que pusiera fin a ese sufrimiento. A él, la persona en quien confiaba más en el mundo. La persona que más amaba.

Pero Harry no podía hacerlo.

No podía dejarle ir.

Sin importar cuánto sufriera, no podía renunciar a él.

Siempre había creído en la eutanasia. Siempre y cuando no se tratara de Draco.

No podía pensar en una vida sin Draco.

Aun cuando había visto a Draco preparar todos los detalles de su muerte: Que había actualizado su testamento, que había puesto en orden sus empresas, e incluso había pagado su cremación y había decidido que quería que sus cenizas fueran esparcidas en el mar, sentía que aquellos días no habían sido más que un mal sueño.

Aun cuando recordaba perfectamente al rubio abriendo su corazón para pedirle a Harry ese último deseo…

Que fuera Harry – y _sólo_ Harry- quien acabara su sufrimiento.

Sin compañía. Sin testigos.

Y _nada_ de hospitales.

Draco quería vivir ese último día en la intimidad de su hogar y en la compañía de Harry. Su confidente, amigo y amante.

Y luego de días plagados de discusiones y noches llenas de soledad y tristeza, Harry había finalmente accedido a sus ruegos, más con el ferviente deseo de cambiar de tema que por la convicción de realmente acabar con su vida.

Ahora ese día había llegado.

Harry simplemente no podía soportarlo.

Jamás habría podido prepararse para dejarle ir.

- Draco… no puedo hacer esto, Draco… no quiero que me dejes nunca…

Entonces pasó. Como un dique sobrepasado por el agua, sus ojos finalmente se desbordaron. Harry lloró todo aquel dolor. Lloró por la pérdida. Porque, de alguna forma, Draco ya no estaba ni estaría a su lado. Lloró porque aquello era tan _injusto_…

Y cuando finalmente pudo calmarse un poco, tomó una profunda respiración.

Entrecerrando sus ojos, regresó a Draco.

Draco, quien aun conciente, esperaba su regreso.

Ya no pudo moverse o hablar, pero no fue necesario.

Sus ojos le dijeron todo lo que necesitaba saber: quería tanto pedirle perdón, deseaba tanto decirle cuán egoísta era al pedirle tal cosa… Lo amaba tanto… Tenía tanto miedo…

Harry asintió y trató de sonreírle en respuesta. No intentó hablar tampoco; sabía que no podría hacerlo aunque quisiera. Necesitaba enfocar su fuerza ahora en llevar a cabo aquella importante tarea.

El moreno había aprendida a inyectar cuando Draco enfermó. Quería ocuparse de las necesidades del rubio durante los días libres de su enfermera. Y durante mucho tiempo desempeñó muy bien ese papel.

Abrió el cajón y extrajo una jeringuilla nueva y un frasco con la morfina. Tomando una nueva bocanada de aire, introdujo la aguja en el frasco hasta alcanzar el líquido transparente.

Sabía bien la dosis que el rubio consumía actualmente.

Era tan alta que unos cuantos mililitros de más serían suficientes.

El dolor se iría mientras Draco entraba en su sueño profundo y tranquilo.

Un sueño del que no iba a despertar nuevamente.

Harry hubiera deseado hacerle el amor una última vez, caminar tomados de la mano, invitarle a cenar. Darle una despedida que valiera la pena. Sonaba ridículo en esos instantes, pero no podía evitar sentirse de esa forma.

En vez de aquello, se aproximó para darle un débil beso en los labios. Un beso quizás carente de pasión, pero lleno de aquel amor trágico interrumpido por los azares de la vida.

Draco respondió el beso, y luego, cuando el moreno se retiró brevemente, lanzó un suspiro lleno de alivio.

- Lo siento… - dijo Harry- Te amo…

Una mano sostuvo la jeringuilla mientras la otra cerró suavemente los párpados de Draco. No quería que la última imagen que se llevara consigo fuera el verle ponerle la inyección.

- Cierra los ojos.

Draco obedeció.

Harry cumplió su deber.

Luego echó la jeringuilla usada en el cesto de la basura y se levantó brevemente para apagar el equipo que monitoreaba sus signos vitales; el silencio entre latidos alargándose con el transcurrir de los segundos hacia lo inevitable… Pensó en sentarse nuevamente y tomar su mano hasta que Draco llegara al punto culminante, pero en vez de eso se recostó a su lado.

Harry colocó la cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo amado, y los latidos de su corazón cada vez más débiles.

Y se quedó allí mucho tiempo.

Mucho tiempo después que el corazón de Draco finalmente se detuvo.

_Terminado el 19 de mayo de 2007_

_Esta historia es el producto de una de las semanas más difíciles de mi vida. Escrita a ratos, cuando llegada a casa del hospital, muerta de sueño y cansancio. Cuidando a una de las personas que más quiero en el mundo. _


End file.
